The Fruits of Revenge
by pitou77
Summary: Takes place 3 years after the chairman election arc. Gon finds out through Kaito that he might have kids! Who's the mother? And why is Gon so nervous about seeing her? Read to find out! Sorry about the upload problem! I'm working from a phone, and nothing seems to upload right. Please forgive me!
1. Chap1 I have children!

# The Fruits of Revenge #

Hello! Inspiration hit me after I watched episode 131. The mention of rape is super short and non-descriptive.

HxH does NOT belong to me!

Enjoy!

* * *

*"Stop! Please!" She screamed. *

*He stopped to say,"Never." And resumed.*

*"Please kill me!" She wimpered.*

*"NO! I want you to suffer! Feel the pain you've inflicted on so many others! " His deep voice resonated with anger and hatred.*

* * *

He quickly sat up in the hotel bed, panting. Calming his breathing, he looked towards the person on the other bed. He was still asleep. *Good. I don't want to worry him.* He thought as he inched his way towards the balcony quickly and quietly. Once there, he sighed, and thought outloud, "I haven't had that dream in a long time. Must've been that conversation with Kaito yesterday. "

*Flashback*

"Gon! Killua!" A womanly voice called out. The boys looked towards the owner of the voice; Kaito. Her sparkly green eyes reflected her smile as she strolled towards the boys, and her red hair hung loosely down to her knees.

Killua greeted her first, "Hey! So, how many times do you get hit on in a single day? "

She glared at his smiling face, "Brat!" Gon chuckled, noting how Kaito was almost the same as before (whe she was a he), except for the slight womanly curves of her body. "Anyway, I'm here to talk to Gon." She turned to him, a serious look on her face. "I ran that blood from the forest through the system. It's Chimera Ant blood. Traces of an albino ponytail cat were mixed in."

"So, the blood is Neferpitous. What of it?" Killua asked.

Kaito answered, "So, ponytail cats mate for life. If the queen passed that trait down..."

The white haired assassin paled as Gon asked, "What are you saying?"

"That you might've mated with Pitou for life." Gon was surprised that she came to that conclusion. No one but Killua knew what happened that night. Kaito smiled, "Why are you so surprised? Didn't know that Killua told me."

Killua stammered quickly, "I-I th-thought th-th-that Kaito d-deserved to kn-know. I..."

"I know Killua. It's alright." Gon whispered. He turned to the red head, "Anything else?"

"Yeah. In the same woods where I found the blood, I was being watched. I could feel three presences. One of them was Pitou for sure. The other two seemed younger, about two or three yrars of age, and they followed her wherever she went."

The dark haired man whispered his suspension, "And you think the younger ones are my..."

*flashback end*

Kaito had said that people in the towns around the forest thought it was haunted due to the fact that things went missing (such as needles, threads, fabric, ect), and they heard things (like a womans voice and childrens voices).

He was confused. He wasn't certain about whether he should feel happy that he possibly had kids, or depressed about the fact that he would have to see their mother, whom he had hurt badly. Gon just couldn't beleive that it had been three years since that day. How could he face them?

*Next day in the forest of East Gortou*

"Mommy!" Two voices whispered in her ear. *Five more minutes.* She groaned as two small bodies jumped on her, crying out "Mommy! Wake up!"

She said groggily and quickly, "Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm up!" She opened her orange eyes and stared up at two sets of chocolate-brown eyes and big smiles. "It's only six o'clock, you two!"

"We know! We're just so excited!" The little boy said loudly. She noticed how much her son looked like his father. Gens' black, spicky hair was a mess, a prfect fit with his pale skin and chocolate brown eyes. His black ears twitched and his black tail swished to and fro in anticipation. On the other hand, Gina had wavy white hair, like her, which contrasted well with her tan skin and brown eyes. Unlike Gen, she was still, only her white tail moved once in a while.

Despite the fact the twins were on two and a half years old, they looked five. Pitou figured it was because of the human genes. Gina suddenly asked, "Mommy, may we go out and play?"

She shook her head, and looked at her kids. Their heads tilted to the side cutely and they said together, "Please?" Their mother chuckled. She knew they were trying to make her say yes. "Of coarse. Have fun kids!"

They cheered and thanked her as they ran out of the cave. Sighing, she thought about the last few days. Her heat was getting worse with each year. When it first started, she only experianced heat throughout her whole body and at least one dream of *him* for five days. Now, she was in pain every one of those days, and every time she closed her eyes, she saw *him*. The father of her children. Gon Freecss.

She knew she needed to find him, but where? How? Pitou wouldn't leave her kids alone. She sighed, grabbed a sheet of cloth and headed towards the pond to bathe.

* * *

*1 mile away...*

"Kaito, do you really think we'll find them?" Killua asked. "And if we do, what will we do?" He had a feeling that Gon would want to do this himself.

Kaito understood what he meant, "We'll go back to the cabin, and wait for Gon."

Meanwhile, Gon was sniffing around. He smelled Pitou, and two others, a boy and a girl prehaps. Nevertheless, they were Pitous'. Suddenly, he heard childrens laughter. Kaito and Killua stilled, and Gon moved towards the dirt path.

He was about to give up after five minutes passed when sonething rolled onto the path. He watched as it unrolled itself, revealing a little boy with black cat ears and a tail. *He looks like me!* Luckily, the boy didn't notice him as he ran off. Gon soon followed.

That's chapter 1! Chap. 2 might be up by next week. Not sure. Heck, I don't know how many chapters there will be

* * *

! Oh well! Please reveiw!


	2. Chap 2 We Meet Again

# TFOR CHAP.2 #  
Hello! This is finally chapter 2! Sorry for the late update! I kept pressing the wrong button and deleting what I had written. It sucked!  
WARNING: this chapter contains sexual situations. Nothing explicit, but still...  
HxH does NOT belong to me!  
Enjoy!

88888888

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

'Someone's following me.' Gen thought as he ran. Despite the fact that whenever he checked to catch a glimpse of the person following him only to find nobody there, he still sensed his/her presence. Sometimes when the wind blew, he could catch that persons' scent. He suddenly had a great idea as the wall of thick vegetation came into view. He quickly spotted the only hole and crawled through, avoiding thorns. When he crawled out onto the other side, he ran as fast as his small legs and arms could take him. He even managed not to step on his tail.  
After five minutes, as he ran, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white and pink before it knocked into him. He heard girlish giggles as he laid on his back, and he immediately felt releif. Gen laughed, "Gina! You scared me!" He got up on his hands to grin at his sister. She glared daggers at him. "What were you running from, Gen? "  
He laughed nervously, "W-what makes you say that?"  
"You wouldn't stop running even when I called out to you. AND you had that weird look on your face." She sighed, and continued, "Were you by any chance at the edge of the forrest? " He looked away quickly, and nodded. "GEN! You know we're not supposed to go near the edge of the woods!"  
"I was curious! Besides, no one saw me. No harm done!" He stuck his pink tongue out at her.  
She growled, "You idiot! Wasn't someone following you before?!" "How do you know I wasn't pretending? " her eye twitched. "Maybe the reason I didn't stop running before was because I didn't want to talk to you." That was it. She let out a war cry, and charged.

88888888

Up in the sky...

He looked down as he heard the shreik. Gina was chasing Gen around in the field. He chuckled when she caught him and sent them both rolling across the ground. In the midst of their pushing and shoving they saw him hovering above, and they waved. He waved back, holding a bouquet of white lilies in the other hand. Before he was tempted to stop and talk to them, he continued his flight. 'Today is the day.' He thought joyfully as the cave, the home of his beloved, came into view. 'Finally, we can put the past behind us, and focus on the future.' As he landed in front of the caves' entrance, he looked down at his clothes, making sure they were neat. After all, he had to look perfect for the the moment to come.  
After entering, he called out in a sing-songy voice, "Pitou, darling! I'm here!" When no one answered, he called out again, "Pitou!" No answer. He walked outside as the wind blew past. He was about to call her name again when a notoriously familiar scent drifted into his nostrils. His eyes widened and he took flight. 'No... it can't be...'

88888888888

At the pond...

CRACK! Her ears twitched at the loud, sudden sound. She looked towards the woods near the pond. Nothing was there. Pitou rose from the waist deep water, completely refreshed. Once she was upon the shore, she wrapped a towel around herself. SNAP! "Damn it!" A deep voice whispered. The cat-girl turned towards the noise, clutching her towel closer to her body.  
"Who's there?" She shouted. A cold wind blew against her back, sending an involuntary shiver down her spine while she waited for an answer. All was quiet for what seemed like hours until a tall, muscular shadw rose from the bushes and walked out into the light.  
Her breath caught in her throat, and, for a moment, forgot how to breathe. She barely whispered his name, "Gon." Their eyes met, and her whole body seemed to burst into flames from the inside. The sensation made her blush, and her legs began to shake. Suddenly, a new thought entered her mind, one that she couldn't resist asking. "H-how did you find me?"  
"I followed the boy." He said. 'His voice is so deep. Just like the last time...' She thought to herself. Gon continued carefully, "Our son." She gasped. How did he know? This was the first time they'd seen eachother in three years. As if he read her mind, he went on, "A good friend told me some rumors. So, I came to investigate. If I remember correctly, there's more than one child. Am I right?"  
She nodded, "Yes. They're twins. A boy and a girl." Her voice broke from the tears of anger welling up. "Why are you here now?! If you really cared, you would've been here three years earlier! " Neferpitou screamed. She was frustrated. Confused. The feelings swirling within her; she couldn't name them or understand them. What was she supposed to do?

88888888

Why did she suddenly scream at him? Had he said something wrong? Gon stated calmly, "Had I known that you were pregnant, I would've been there. I'm so sorry." 'What else can I say? I can't say how I truly feel.' "Tell that to the twins!" She screamed. Her words ignited anger that he didn't bother hiding when he growled, "What do you want me to do? You're the one who didn't say anything! In fact, you're the one who started this whole mess!"  
"A-are you implying that what you did is my fault?" "You killed Kaito!" The seventeen year-old immediately regretted those words as Pitous' face paled, and she fell to her knees. Her ears flattened and her tail slid snugly around her hips as she cradled her head in her hands, beginning to sob softly. He stepped closer, and kneeled down to her. He whispered while rubbing her shoulders, "Shh. Shh. I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me. Please don't cry."  
She sniffled, her voice muffled by her hands, "Gon... don't hate me! Please?!" His eyes widened as she looked up and gripped at his tank top. "I didn't do it! I swear! I didn't kill that man! Please don't hate me!" She cried on his shoulder. "Hate you? No, I don't hate you." He said as his mind reeled. 'Pitou didn't kill Kaito? Then who...' He decided to ask later. Now wasn't the time. "In fact, " He continued while moving his hands to her back. "what I feel is the very opposite." Her ears sprung up. "I think I love you. I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with the fact that you mate for life "  
She looked up into his face. 'Wow. Even when she's crying... she looks pretty.' She asked timidly, "Really? You mean it?" He nodded. A smile crossed her lips. "I think that I love you, too. Right now, my body feels like it's burning like never before." His whole body trembled. 'She feels the same way?' He noticed that she was looking at his face but not into his eyes. Did he have something on his face? Was something wrong with his breath? Worry coursed through his veins. That is, until she spoke urgently, "Gon, kiss me!" Where did that come from? He blinked. "Gon, please! I-I-I need to feel your lips! NOW!"  
As she pawed at his face, trying to get his mouth in her reach, he grabbed her hands and lowered them. She stared at him, her eyes pleading, her lips quivering. He smiled, saying teasingly, "You want me to go fast. But, if you want me to kiss you, we're doing it my way." She gasped and shook as his right hand slid up her arm, over her shoulder, and up her throat to cup her soft cheek and run his thumb along her lips. His other hand was up in her hair, gently rubbing her furry ear. She purred. He lowered his face slowly down to hers, stopping an inch from her lips. He was in a mood for teasing. She wimpered, letting out a shaky breath. Before she could say anything, he pulled her lips to his. Her lips were so warm. So sweet. She draped her arms over his shoulders, pulling him closer. Would he ever get enough of her? Due to the need of oxygen, he forced himself to pull away. They both panted, staring into each others eyes. She still purred while he rubbed her ear. Just as Gons' lips grazed hers for another kiss, someone shouted, "Pitou!" And knocked Gon away from her.

88888

And that's chapter 2! So...who's Pitous' secret admirer? Who attacked Gon? Find out in chapter 3 (which is coming ASAP! I promise!) TTFN!


	3. Chap 3 Revelations

# TFOR 3 #  
Hello! This is chapter 3! Thank you for your patience!

HxH does NOT belong to me!

Enjoy!

88888888

Chapter 3: Revelations

What was that monster doing to his beloved? Why was he getting so close to her face? And why was he touching her?! 'He's kissing her now!' He thought bitterly. The worst part was that she was purring AND wrapping her arms around him! There was absolutely no way that she was enjoying that monsters' attentions! Was there?

No. He had to be forcing her! Which meant that he had to get her away from him. But how? Hypnotize him? Never. Not as long as she was there. Anger and jealousy built up within him as he watched that brute forcefully kiss his girl. Thoughts of how to get rid of him came and went faster and faster until he noticed that they weren't kissing anymore.

Then, he saw the way she was looking at him. It was a soft, gentle look. Was it the look of lov... NO! He was the one that had come to her aid three years prior. It was upon his shoulders that she cried so many times. He was the one that was always there, taking care of the twins. She was supposed to be with him! They were supposed to be a happy family! When he began lowering his face to kiss her again, he began to shake uncontrollably. He panted, unable to control the emotions raging inside of him. Before he knew it, he was rushing forward, calling her name and knocking him away from her.

He was still shaking, and his left eye was twitching as he glared daggers at his enemy. Even though he let out so much of those negative feelings through that push, he was still seething so much so that he barely heard the cat-girl whisper, "Pouf..."

He stilled as he turned to face her. Only moments before, the look on her face was beautiful, serene. Now, she only looked frightened. Her bright orange eyes seemed to ask, "Why?" He didn't like it. She should've been hugging and kissing him, smiling. Giving him that loving look.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his rival lift himself up to his hands and knees. Shaiapouf smiled wickedly as an idea formed in his mind. He kneeled down, snuck his hands around Pitous' waist, and lifted her to her feet. Then, after making sure the dark-skinned man was watching, he pulled her face to his, and kissed her deeply. When her hands were on his shoulders, he smiled, especially when she applied pressure. Not only was he snapping his lamb out if a trance, he was showing the brute who she really belonged to.

He broke away to take a few breaths before delving back in. Her mouth tasted like a mixture of the sweetest fruits. When he started caressing her tongue with his, she broke the kiss, turning her face away. He caressed her cheek as he turned to look at the other man. He glared at him, clenching his hands into fists and grinding his teeth.

"Get away from Pitou! She's my mate." He yelled.  
Pouf quircked an eye brow, "Your mate? How so?"  
"The Queen ingested a certain animal that mates for life. That gene passed down to Pitou, so when I..."  
"So, even though you knew this, you took her by force anyway. Is that right?" He glared at the butterfly-man, "First, I didn't know that at the time. Second, I wasn't thinking straight, I thought that she killed my friend."

Pouf snapped, screaming, "Pitou didn't even kill him! In fact, she was hiding him deep inside the nest..." He put a hand over his mouth, and ceased talking. He remembered that she hadn't told anyone about the rare human she had kept alive. He looked back at her. Confusion and suspicion was evident on her face and in her voice, "Pouf, how did you know that?" Should he tell the truth? He didn't want to, but he knew deep in his heart that she would've found out sooner or later. "Well, you see..."

888888 Flashback

He didn't understand it. Why was she spending so much time with that damn human? What was so special about him? He needed to get rid of it. After all, humans were fodder for the Queen. Ants wern't supposed to socialize with them, especially royal guards! He waited until Neferpitou was away, and when the human fell asleep, he slit his throat.

888888888

"I couldn't stand the fact that you were spending so much time with him. I had to do it!" He cried out. Pitous' eyes were wide. What did she think? He reached out to touch her face, but she backed away from him.

"After all these years..." She began tearfully, "I wondered who killed him. I thought it was a squadron leader. But, it was you!" She sobbed. "What other lies have you been telling me?!"  
The jig was up. 'I might as well come clean about everything.' "When you were in Peijing, you thought it was Komugi who spoke to you, correct?" She nodded. "I used my ability to reconstruct my cells to sound like her. I thought it would help you to get away from him." He pointed towards his rival. "I'm so sorry, Pitou. If I had known what was going to happen, I never would've..." His voice trailed off. He remembered that night when he found her.

88888888 Flashback

Where on earth was Pitou? Was she really having that tough of a time killing the boy? Suddenly, he spotted something white in the distance. When he landed in front of it, he saw that it was Pitou. Her clothes were torn and bloody. She looked up at him. "Pouf?" She barely whispered. "Pitou! What happened? " He asked as he kneeled beside her.  
She wimpered as he turned her over onto her back. She said, "When Welfin called, saying that Komugi was safe... I told Gon the truth about his friend. That he was dead. Then, he..." she shuddered,"he somehow transformed, and... and..." She sobbed. "He forced himself on me!" As she cried on his shoulder, regret and guilt coursed through him. 'I caused this. I hurt her. If I hadn't lied...' He vowed then and there never to leave her side. To take care of her. However, he also vowed never to tell her what he had done. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she hated him.

88888888

Before the winged man could say anything, the other man, who now stood on his feet, said in a threatening tone, "You bastard!" Shaiapouf turned to him. He'd almost forgotten about him. "I was blaming Neferpitou for Kaitos' death. I even punished her for it! " He took a shaky breath. "All this time, I was blaming the wrong ant!"

Pouf smiled smugly, "And just what are you planning on doing about it? Will you fight me?" He chuckled. He knew he'd win.

The fool answered quietly, "Yes."

"Well then... how about a this?" He had a devious plan. "We fight to the death? The winner gets Pitou."

His rival glared and yelled at the top of his lungs, "You...! Pitou is NOT a prize to be won!"

"We are both vying for her affections. It makes sense to me that whoever wins the fight, wins her heart. Unless there's a way to bring back the dead that I don't know about?"

The dark haired man growled, "What makes you think she'd go with you if you won? Have you forgotten the lies you admitted to?!"

"No." He replied confidently. "I just know that she forgives me. For she sees that I did it all because I love her! Therefore, she, of coarse loves me back! And she will follow me anywhere! Even in death!" He put a hand to his chest, and rose the other hand, palm up, dramatically. This fact must've made sense to the guy, for he didn't reply. 'Yes, Pouf! Your logic is undeniable! You could become the king of the world with logic alone!"  
88888888

Gon blinked. 'Does he seriously beleive that? I think he needs therapy.' He cleared his throat loudly, "Um... are we going to start the fight?" Pouf jumped. He probably had been lost in thought. Then, his aura flowed from his body and his wings spread behind him. That's the only signal he needed. The fight was on! The young man looked towards Pitou. She stood shaking, the fur of her tail fluffed out. He saw in her eyes a plea for him to win. He nodded his head in answer to her unvoiced request. He released his aura, but it was far weaker than before. It was actually a big surprise that he got back his power at all.

As he pulled his hands backwards to initiate the attack, Pouf flew towards him at a fast rate. Gon dodged, barely. He landed on his feet and attempted to initiate the attack again. He knew that the odds were against him, but he had to try. Gon was ready for the next attack. Or...so he thought. A hard hit came in contact with the back of his neck, making him fall instantly to the ground. As he fell, he heard Pitous' scream. At least he wasn't out-cold, just out of breath. When he tried getting up, he found that he couldn't move. Panic seized the pit of his stomach. 'Pouf must've hit my vertebrae in the right spot! Have i been parylized?!' Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pouf approach. 'This is the end...' He thought as his eyes closed, and he succumbed to sleep.

88888888

Tears ran down her face as she watched Gon laid there motionless. She found herself thinking aloud,"Is he paralyzed? Is he dead?"

Pouf answered,"No, dear. Unfortunately. He's only passed out. And his paralysis is temporary. Not that we have to worry about that." She watched him walk towards her beloved, sickened by what he implied. He gave him a light kick. He groaned. 'Good. He's alive!' She thought happily. But her happiness was short lived. The butterfly man raised his arm, ready to strike a final blow.

Pitou jumped in front of Gons' unmoving body, surprising Pouf. He asked,"What are you doing?"

She inhaled deeply before replying,"Pouf, If you truly love me, you'll do whatever I ask. Right?"

"Y-yes. Of coarse, darling. But, can't it wait? I need to get rid of this trash."

She shook her head. "No. I want... I want you to let this man live." She shuddered. Pouf would not agree easily to this.

He blinked,"Darling, you know why I cannot do that."

She got to her feet, letting the towel fall slightly to expose a little cleavage. She looked into his eyes, whining,"But, I can't think of a single reason. Don't you love me?" She tilted her head to to the side cutely.

Pouf blushed, stammering, "I... I... o-o-of course I... l-love y-you. But..."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. "Then you should have no problem doing what I ask." She looked up at him, forcing tears from her eyes. "Sweetheart, please? Let him live."

"Uh... but, Pitou... why do you want him spared? He hurt you, remember?"

"Of course. But, I forgive him." She ran her fingertips lightly along his neck. "Besides, If you kill him, someone will find him. Then, the humans will go searching through our woods, find us, and hunt us down."

"Good point. Fine. But, If he ever comes back, I won't spare him again." She faked a smile, and he smiled back. "Shall I take him elsewhere? Towards the edge of the woods?"

She nodded as her heart broke. "Just let me write a short letter to him first." Pouf cocked his brow. "So that he doesn't come back." He nodded, and pulled out a peice of paper and a pen from his pants pocket. He handed them to her, and she immediately wrote a short note for him. She folded it neatly, placed it in his pocket, trying to hold in her tears. She turned to him,"Nyow hurry back! We can have some alone time before the twins come home." She let her tail carress his hand as she passed by.

He quickly picked up Gon and flew high in the air. It was only when Pouf was nothing but a speck on the horizon that she let herself cry.

8888888 A clearing in the forest 9 hours later...

The young man groaned as he raised himself to his knees. Where was he? He gasped. 'Where was Pitou and Pouf? He looked about his familiar surroundings. He was right back to where he started. As moved to his feet, he heard a crinkling sound from his pocket. He reached in and found a folded note. He opened it and read.

Dear Gon,  
If you love me, you'll leave me alone. Please understand that I'm only doing this to protect you. I love you so much! Good bye.  
Love,  
Neferpitou

He couldn't beleive it. He lost against Pouf? He couldn't remember. He only remembered being hit ib the neck and passing out. He figured that Pitou must've saved him somehow. He read the note again. And again. Tears welled up in his eyes. He'd never see her again. He'd never meet his twins. As he read the note for a third time, the sky darkened, and rain began to pour. That was fine. He didn't care. He walked forward slowly, not knowing where he was going. Not caring.

88888888

And that ends chapter 3! At first I was going to make Youpi the secret admirer, but then I thought ' Pouf is so much more fun to wtite about!' Well I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know if there're any mistakes? Bye bye!


	4. Chap 4 Grief and Fake Smiles

# TFOR 4 #

Hello! This is chapter 4! I'm very very sorry for the super late update! I'll explain at the end of this chapter! And arigato for the reviews and constructive criticisms! I truly appreciate it!

WARNINGS: This chapter contains non-explicit sexual situations!

I do NOT own HxH!

Enjoy!

8888888

Chap. 4. Grief and Fake Smiles

At the cave, 11:30 pm

Her ear twitched as two pairs of tiny feet padded across rock and dirt towards her. Neferpitou quickly wiped away a fresh wave of tears as her twins aproached. "Hi babies!" She smiled softly at them.

They jumped onto her lap, nearly pulling her towel down, which she luckily gripped tightly. Their fuzzy tails tapped against her legs as they each got comfortable. She asked, "Did you guys have fun today?"

Gen chattered excitedly, "Yeah! We had lots of fun! We were by the creek when..." She nodded as he told her about their adventures, fighting back more tears. The twins reminded her of Gon too much. She quickly turned her thoughts to the odd look on her daughter's face.

Her expression was a mixture of concern and worry. As she wondered over Ginas' reason for worry, she almost missed her sons' question. "Mommy, are you okay?"

Her ears twitched as Gina quietly added, "Yeah. Your eyes are so puffy, and your smile looks so sad." Pitous' eyes widened. 'How did they know? Is it really that obvious?' Another wave of tears was ready to spill. She didn't want her kids to worry.

She held back her tears and smiled, "I think you two are seeing things! Why would I be sad?" She silently hoped that her mask was convincing enough. However, it was what Gen said next that made her heart clench, and made her skin pale in dread.

"Because of that man." The cat boy stated matter-of-factly. It felt as if cotten had been stuffed down her throat. What was she supposed to say? 'Did Gen talk to him at all?!'

"A-are you talking about Uncle Pouf?" She doubted it, but it was worth a shot.

The boy shook his head, "No. The big man, with the spiky black hair." Her heart sank. Sudenly, she heard a thump from outside.

A familiar voice shouted, "I'm back!" It was Shaiapouf. The last person she wanted to see. The twins jumped on him as he entered. She turned away, trying to hide the involuntary flow of tears. As she adjusted the towel, he said, "Gen, Gina, why don't you go and play? Your mother and I need to talk."

Once the twins left, his hands were on her shoulders and his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes, shivering in disgust. At least, with her eyes closed, she could imagine Pouf as Gon.

With that in mind, her body heated, and she moaned. He stopped kissing her neck and turned her around to face him. She kept her eyes closed as his lips locked with hers passionately. She allowed his tongue into her mouth and his hands to tug at her towel.

She knew that Poufs' body would be different, but she didn't expect it to be this difficult to imagine Gon in his place. When her towel came undone, she forced herself to cling to Gons' image.

888888888

1 mile away...

"Mommy was acting so weird. Do you really think that big guy had something to do with it?" Gina inquired while pulling at the soft grass. Earlier, they had seen Uncle Pouf flying towards the cave.

They followed him all the way to the pond, where they saw their mom, the strange man and Uncle Pouf arguing. They were far away enough so that they could only hear voices, not words. However, they could see them clearly.

If she hadn't known better, Gina would've sworn that she saw a future version of Gen (without the extra feline appendages). He answered confidently, nodding, "Yeah. Mom obviously knew him. Didn't you see the way she reacted when Uncle Pouf knocked him out?" She nodded. "I think he might be our father.'

'What made him think that?!' She thought as she stared at him, surprised. "Gen, I know you look a lot like him... but where did that come from?!". He had asked about their father months before, and their mother only said that he had left.

Based on that info, Gina decided that she never wanted to meet him, even if she knew who he was. After all, why think of someone who abandoned you?

She looked into her brothers' eyes as he answered, "Yeah. I know that sounds crazy... but... I just know. I can feel it in my bones." He was serious. He honestly beleived that? "That's why we have to find that man."

"WHAAAAT?!" She cried out furiously. "Are you crazy?! Why on earth would you do that?!"

He scratched his ear, "Well, as I said before, Mom seemed to know him. And Uncle Pouf seemed to know him, too. But... I don't think either of them will tell me anything. The only way we will know for certain is if we ask him."

888888888 9am Near the cabin...

'Where am I?" He wondered as he tripped over a branch into the mud. It had stopped raining hours before. Unfortunately, Gon hadn't taken shelter, and was soaking wet.

Not that he cared. In fact, the weather matched his mood: sad. Dark. Heartbroken. He sighed, and raised himself to his feet.

"Gon? Is that you?" A familiar voice called. He turned, and saw Killua leaning against the door frame. Kaito stood right behind him, a look of releif gracing her features.

Gon managed to smile as he approached. The red head pushed past Killua saying hurriedly, "Gon! Where have you been? What happened? We were so worried! Oh my gosh! You're soaking wet!"

The dark haired boy chuckled, "I'm fine. It rained last night."

"And you stayed out?! What do you think you are, a duck?!"

"Sheesh! You really have turned into a woman. Worrying over every little thing..." The assassin grinned ear to ear. Gon laughed as the woman turned swiftly and punched the younger man.

It felt great to laugh after so much crying. Kaito turned back to him and asked, "Now, seriously Gon, what happenened?" He told them from the beginning how he lost his family.

When he finished, she whispered, "I'm sorry that happened to you. But..." She glared and pointed at him. "You have to pick yourself up, and move on! If it helps, Neferpitou is a Chimera Ant. A human and an ant shouldn't fraternize. You need a human woman."

He nodded solemnly. He knew that she was right, but he also knew it wouldn't be that easy. How could he ever get over losing the love of his life?

888888

That's it for chapter 4! Now my reason for the super late update...before, this chapter was going to be about Kaito and Killua. I even thought about adding romance between the two. Then, I started questioning it. So, I ultimately decided to change it all together. I'm certain I made the right decision!

P. S. I'll be gone for 10 days on vacation. I'll write as much as possible! 


End file.
